iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aegon Targaryen
Aegon Targaryen is the youngest brother of Maekar Targaryen. A socialite, and quick with his tongue, Aegon has been an asset to the Kingdom of the Three Daughters for many years, and currently serves as Minister of Foreign Affairs on the Council of Seven. The third son of Aurion Targaryen, Aegon was born shortly before the War of Unification began. Aegon never met his great-grandfather, so far as he can recall - Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers was off at war, and later, beyond the wall, by the of Aegon's earliest memories. Still, the stories he heard of Brynden shaped the man he wanted to be. He took up archery at a young age, while his two brothers studied the blade. Young Aegon also learned as much as he could of the politics of the free cities, as well as studying Westerosi affairs, though that continent was long since lost to his family. Brynden was rumored to be a mage of some sort, and though Aegon hadn't the faintest idea how to learn sorcery, he did begin to study alchemy. Aegon was close with his brother Daeron. Though Daeron was a very martially-minded man, working hard to become a great warrior, he always happy to talk with Aegon, and had a better sense of humor than Maekar, who took after their father, a very stern and serious man. Aegon, for many years, considered Maekar to be as boring as he was intimidating, for Maekar could be quite taciturn and was a giant of a man. Daeron had attempted to help Maekar and Aegon bond with each other, for he was very close to the both of them, but his attempts were never quite successful. Outwardly, Aegon grew into being a charming, quick-witted, and seemingly carefree young man. He was well-liked by many, and though some of the nobles of Myr and Tyrosh worried about his openly anti-slavery views, he made sure not to rock the boat over it, in order to not make enemies of them. His apparently carefree nature was a facade - he had begun to use his resources and contacts as a Targaryen to start to gain informants throughout the Free Cities. He wanted to follow in the footsteps of his great-grandfather, the original Bloodraven, seeking become one of the most dangerous men in Essos, with spies in every court, a well informed agent twisting Essosi affairs to be in House Targaryen's interest, through espionage and sabotage. At the age of 19, he married Vaerona Otherys, the daughter of the Sealord of Braavos. It was a political marriage, arranged by his father Aurion, and though Aegon tried to make it a marriage of love, the spark of passion between the two of them never really ignited. He respected Vaerona - she was clever, capable, and possessed of a similar sort ruthlessness as himself. They were very alike, but Vaerona was ruthless more in helping House Otherys and Braavos than helping house Targaryen. Despite the lack of passion between them, they still did their duty in the bedchamber, and within two years of their marriage they'd had three children - first the twins Aemon and Alysanne, then a year later Brynden. Then one year, when his children were still young, they grey plague swept through Tyrosh. Aegon, never before a particularly religious man, prayed to the seven that his children would be spared. They were, but soon after his father Aurion fell ill, then his beloved brother Daeron. They died slowly, Daeron first after a moon, and later Aurion, who lingered on, ill for many moons before he passed on. For a time all of Aegon's informants lacked orders, for he was too stricken with grief to do much else besides mourn . Aegon realized after Daeron's death that for all his acquaintances, all the countless people he knew or knew of, his only truely close friends were been Daeron, who had died, and their cousin Jaehaerys, who was off on a diplomatic mission at the time, as he so often was. So, for the first time in his life, he made a true effort to reach out to his oldest brother, Maekar. Maekar too was grieving, though he hid it better than Aegon, and when they sat down and talked the night after Daeron died, they talked late into the night, and left the room as friends. Maekar, soon after Aurion passed, appointed Aegon as Minister of Foreign Affairs on the Council of Seven, for the former minister had died of the plague as well. The next year, Maekar confided in Aegon that he had dreamed that house Targaryen would be able to bring Dragons back into the world. Aegon was skeptical of these prophetic dreams, and told his brother so, but agreed to help nonetheless. They spent many days and nights secluded away, reading books of lore, and Aegon studying his alchemical texts, looking for a way to hatch a dragon's egg. In the end, when they tried to hatch the two dragon eggs, it backfired catastrophically. The eggs were both lost, and Aegon and Maekar both suffered severe burns, Aegon to his right arm and both hands, and Maekar getting much of the left side of his face burned off. Soon after, while Maekar and Aegon were recovering, one of Aegon's spies brought word to him that the Qohor-Norvos alliance, Volantis, and Lys had all been considering an invasion of the Three Daughters. Aegon knew that if word got out of the Bloodraven's injury, it could lead to all of them attacking, a combined force the Three Daughters could not hope to face. Aegon ordered the Targayren court locked down, noone in or out except on his or Maekar's orders, so that word of their injury wouldn't spread, and began to plot to stop the war before it could start. He ordered troops readied and sellswords hired, leaving the palace to do so, with his burns hidden. Aegon then set about to using his agents in Volantis to create political deadlock, winning over the two Elephant triarchs with increased trade, and thwarting the Tiger in the triarchy at every turn. In Lys he spread rumors of the might of the Kingdom of the Three Daughters, making much of the populace fearful instead of enthusiastic of a potential war. The Qohor-Norvos alliance alone were truly dead-set on starting a war, and after privately consulting with the still recovering Maekar, they decided that if it came to war with that alliance, they could win. Eventually, word got out Maekar's seclusion, and then his injury, but only Qohor-Norvos attacked. The invading alliance got itself smashed by Maekar, now recovered, and the armies of the Three Daughters. In 275, Aegon helped Maekar plan crackdowns on potential defectors during the Crisis of the Rising Faith. The next year, when Maegor Targaryen boasted of the plan to invade Lys, triggering the Duel of the Dragons, it was Aegon's agents who got Maegor out of the city of Lys before the Lysene authorities could capture and interrogate him. Aegon informed Maekar that it was now or never - and so the duel of the dragons began. Aegon's children were all too young to fight, and only one of them, Brynden was of a martial inclination. The Duel of the Dragons ended in tragedy for House Targaryen, with every last son of Maekar Targaryen dead. Aegon now, at the turn of the year 280 AC, is preparing for a grand celebration in Tyrosh, to celebrate the birth of Maekar's first grandson, Rhaegon. Timeline 243 - Aegon Targaryen is born. 244 - The War of Unification begins. 248 - War of Unification ends, with Tyrosh and Myr under Targaryen control, but Lys still independent. 262 - Aegon marries Vaerona Otherys 263 - Aegon's wife Vaerona give birth to twins - Aemon and Alysanne 264 - Aegon and Vaerona have a third child, Brynden. 267 - The Grey Plague sweeps through Tyrosh, killing Aegon's brother Daeron, and his father, Aurion. Maekar becomes the bloodraven, and appoints Aegon as Minister of Foreign Affairs. 268 - Maekar and Aegon attempt to hatch two dragon eggs. This fails, maiming Aegon and disfiguring Maekar. 269 - Aegon uses his agents to ensure Volantis and Lys do not attack The Kingdom of the Three Daughters. Qohor-Norvos still does, but is bested in battle by Maekar. 275 - Aegon helps Maekar plan his strikes against chief instigators in the Rising Faith crisis. 276 - After Maegor triggers the Duel of the Dragons, Aegon warns of Maekar that they have to strike now, and his agents get Maegor safely out of the city of Lys. 280 - Aegon helps Maekar in preparing a celebration for the birth of Maekar's first grandson, Rhaegon. Family Tree https://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=o4rf5a25pb&f=275571585700571955 Household NPCs - 17 years old - Aemon Targaryen - Altruist - Aegon's firstborn son 17 years old - Alysanne Targaryen - Cunning - Aegon's only daughter 16 years old - Brynden Targaryen - Duelist - Aegon's second son. 59 years old - Old Vaelon - Authoritative - Aegon's chief servant. Aegon owns no slaves - whenever he purchases any he frees them and offers them paid employment. 18 years old - Young Vaelon - Martially Adept - Old Vaelon's only son, head of Aegon's household guard. A good friend to Aemon and Brynden. Category:Essos Category:House Targaryen Category:The Council of Seven